Family love
by Inugoma
Summary: One dead Marine,two young girls,and a missing woman how will N.C.I.S react rated T just to be safe


Chapter one-Meeting N.C.I.S

A small girl sat on her pink canopy bed. The small girl had dark almost black hair that fell just past her shoulders and was pulled into pigtails. She had pale white skin with a splash of pink on her cheeks. The child had light blueish green eyes that were red from crying, tears fell down the girls face before landing on her dark blue jeans. She also wore a pink t-shirt that looked to be a size to be on her tiny frame. The small girl looked to be about ten years old.

"Madi please come out you don't have to see the body" A female voice yelled through the closed door.

"No daddies dead and I won't leave till mommy comes home" The little girl, Madi, yelled back sadly.

"You know very well she's not coming home, she's gone forever" The voice yelled back, Madi slipped off her bed and opened the door before running back to her bed.

The new girl had bright crystal blue eyes and pale skin that was slightly darker than Madi's skin. The girl had straight black hair that fell down her back and stopped at her mid back. The girl wore black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that fit her perfectly, over top of her t-shirt she wore her boyfriends sweater. The girl looked to be about sixteen. The older girls head snapped up when the door downstairs opened.

"Stay here Madi" The older girl instructed before running down the short hallway at the top of the stairs she could see five men standing in the front hall way.

"Who the hell are you" The black haired girl asked angrily.

"N.C.I.S special agents" A man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes told Kate, Madi poked her head out from behind her sister all five men looked at Madi but only one spoke.

"Why hello little one what's your name?" A short man with very light brown hair that was tinged in grey.

"M-Madi" Madi stammered shyly before going back behind her sisters legs.

"Well hi their Madi I'm Ducky" The light brown haired man told her with a smile, Madi giggled at the mans name.

"You have a funny name" She said with another giggle she stepped out from behind her sister and stood beside her.

"Madi don't speak to them" Kate told her little sister sharply, Madi nodded and stood behind her sister again.

"But Katie he's a nice man" Madi told her sister innocently.

"I don't care Tabitha-Madison" Kate growled at Madi, tears welled up in Madi's eyes. Madi turned on her heel and ran off towards the room her and Kate had previously been in as Madi ran the tears slid down her face. Kate sighed in annoyance before turning her attention back to the special agents.

"So why are you even here?" She asked rudely.

"We have to examine the body of the dead marine" A tall man with pepper coloured hair told Kate.

"He has a name" Kate snarled angrily at the tall man

"Would you mind telling us his name" The same man asked Kate calmly.

"He is Corporal Darren Clover of the U.S marines" Kate told the man pride evident in her voice.

"What is you connection to the dead marine?" Asked the man.

"He's my father!" Kate yelled at him with anger in her voice all the pride now gone.

"McGee take the girl upstairs and get any information from them" The man instructed another man who had brown hair that was lighter than the young man from before. The man started up the stairs as the man neared the top Kate blocked the way.

"Leave us alone" She snarled. The man, Special Agent McGee, stepped around Kate and went towards Madi's room Kate right on his heels. McGee opened the door to Madi 's room.

"Little one can you give me any information on your dad downstairs" McGee asked Madi who glanced up from the bed.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because my boss needs to know everything about your dad so we can find who killed him" He explained to Madi who nodded before turning to Kate.

"You first Katie" She said to her sister.

Kate sighed before starting " My father never really was around when Madi was little so it was always me, Madi and our mom. When Dad was home her was always out with friends, so Madi never really got to know our dad" Kate explained with no emotion what so ever. McGee turned to Madi indicating that it was her turn.

"Ummm the longest daddy was ever home was after mommy went missing and I got sick" Madi told McGee unsure if she said the right thing. McGee nodded and stood up

"I'm going to take you two to headquarters" He told them, Madi nodded and stood up she grabbed a small white stuffed lamb off the bed.

"Thats cute what's her name?" McGee asked Madi.

"Her name is Moonlight and she's the last thing Mommy bought for me" Madi told the man with sadness in her voice.

"Thats a cute name" McGee told Madi, Madi looked up at McGee and smiled slightly.

"I choose it because Mommy loved the moonlight" Madi added smiling more.

"The last thing I got was her picture" Kate said more to her self than the others in the room, Madi walked over to Kate and hugged her.

"It's okay Katie" She whispered into her sisters waist. Kate picked Madi up and held her close while stroking her hair, Kate placed a kiss on Madi's head.

"I love you angel" She muttered to Madi.

"I love you more" Madi whispered back.

"I love you most" Kate said as Madi looked at her with a slight smile.


End file.
